The subject matter disclosed herein relates to entertainment environments, and more specifically, to providing augmented reality (AR) and 3-dimensional (3-D) experiences in amusement park attractions.
Amusement parks and/or theme parks may include various entertainment attractions, restaurants, and rides useful in providing enjoyment to guests (e.g., families and/or people of all ages) of the amusement park. Areas of the amusement park may have different themes that are specifically targeted to certain audiences. For example, certain areas may include themes that are traditionally of interest to children, while other areas may include themes that are traditionally of interest to more mature audiences. Generally, locations having themes associated with such an amusement park may be referred to as an attraction or a themed attraction.
Themed attractions may be established using fixed equipment, building layouts, props, decorations, and so forth, most of which may generally relate to a certain theme. In situations where a different theme is to be established in the same location, the features associated with an older theme may be replaced with features associated with a newer theme. Depending on the complexity of the location's theme, this may prove to be very difficult and time-consuming, because decorations, furniture, equipment, props, and so forth may be removed or replaced. Indeed, for certain types of attractions, relatively complex themes have become more common to provide guests with more immersive experiences.
It is now recognized that it is desirable to include attractions where it may be possible to change attraction themes, or to include certain themed features in such attractions in a flexible and efficient manner, relative to traditional techniques. It is also now recognized that it may be desirable to enhance the immersive experience of guests for such attractions, and to provide a more personalized or customized experience for guests.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.